A Late Night's Visit
by yanny88
Summary: KakaXKari, contains LEMON! GET THE CHILDREN OUT! Kakashi visits a girl every night and things get busy. Kari learns from her previous mistakes and earns Kakashi's love. But why was Kari chosen out of all women in Konoha? Read and find out.


Yay, I finally got this published. Please note that this contains LEMON; so get the children out of the room :D. This isn't yaoi if you wanted to know and I do NOT own Kakashi, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and if I did own him then I would be my character in this fanfic XD. My character Kari is MINE so you fellas can't have her.

Me: yosh, new story! Theme music

Kakashi: whoa! I'm in it!

Me: yeah, you and my character Kari.

Kakashi: yay!

Iruka: whoa O.o, this gets detailed!!!

Me: yeah, just be glad that you aren't the one in bed huh Iruka-san

Iruka: uhh…yeah

Kakashi: anyway, please read and enjoy XD

A LATE NIGHT'S VISIT

I lay there in my bed, thinking, 'when will he come back?' my room was large, the simple accessories in a normal bedroom: desk, chair, bed, closet and a decent sized window.

I decided to sleep, thinking that 'he' wouldn't come, until later that night I was awoken from my sleep when I heard footsteps. The door opens with a creaking sound and the footsteps come closer to my bed. I lay there on my back and kept my eyes closed. Thinking about the last time he visited.

The footsteps stopped and I stayed as still I could be, pretending to be asleep. I hear a chair being pulled next to my bed. I hear a light cough, a low cough. Now I definitely knew that it was he. I remembered the last time he was here, when I opened my eyes and he left.

I kept my breathing easy and I could hear his breathing, soft and calm. I tilt my head to right, away from him and I feel a hand stroke my face ever so gently. I kept my eyes closed, trying to contain my temptation every time he did that to me. There was a chuckle from the man, I was sure he was enjoying every second of it, but what I didn't understand was, why did he return all those times? Why was I chosen out of all those other women of Konoha? Why me?

With all those questions in my head, I could feel a hand sliding up my leg, making me shiver. His hand stopped right on my thigh, my eye twitches and of course he noticed that. I hear a sigh, but it wasn't a bored sigh, it was a wanting sigh.

I tilt my head towards him now, having to be more careful not to open my eyes to let him know I was awake. I hear a humming sound coming from the man and a hand was rested on my face again, only this time his hands went down my face and stroking my neck. He could feel my pulse beat fast.

Both my arms on either side of my body, the man, and the specific silver haired man could be heard breathing calmly as he touched me. He now pushes the chair aside slowly and sits on the edge of my bed, against my leg. I tilt my head away from him again as I felt his body heat press against mine.

The silver haired man gently threads his fingers through my red hair until he stopped suddenly, removing his hand from my face and the warm weight I felt lifted. He was leaving so soon, but why? Frustrated and desperate, I give off a discomforting moan and I move around. He stopped walking until he slowly walks back and sits down on my bed again.

Now I was satisfied. This silver haired man knew I needed him. He knew I wanted him and I knew that he wanted me. Every time his hand was placed somewhere on my body, I had the urge to scream out his name, 'Kakashi!' I would say.

Yes, his name was Kakashi, the most wanted man by all women of Konoha. Everyone wanted him, but if it could've been anyone, why did he choose me? My eye twitches again at every touch.

Kakashi moves further up the bed, closer to my face every time. My will was beginning to shatter, as he got closer. My breathing became slightly faster and I was ready to snap, but I had to keep myself under control.

As I lay there, my back was beginning to feel uncomfortable from lying there for so long. A hand was near my face, it didn't touch me, but I could feel the warmth of his hand on my face. Now Kakashi was really enjoying this. He was actually tormenting me. He was testing my will and limits and he knew that he was going in the right direction.

Now I felt his body move further on the bed. I take a slow deep breath and I turn on my side, facing Kakashi. My blanket was nicely tucked over my shoulders until Kakashi strokes my face again and moving down my neck and moving the blanket aside to touch my shoulders. My eyes flicker as I lay there. I decide to make a move of my own by tucking my legs in against Kakashi's lower back and moving closer to him. I felt him flinch. Did I do something wrong? What if he would get up and leave me? I had several questions I wanted to know about but I had to keep my eyes closed.

Kakashi shuffles around on the bed, making me shift back to allow the man to sit on the bed properly. I hear a deep sigh coming from him as he rests his hand on my shoulder and moves it down my arm and on my back, rubbing it ever so gently. I hold my breath, hoping to keep my self under control. I flinch and tuck my legs in further.

I try to fake my sleep and look innocent but Kakashi kept going further in turning me on more, and it was working. He leans closer with his hand on my back and sliding further down my body. Now I could feel the heat of his face on mine, and whispers softly in my ear, calling my name, "Kari…" he says teasingly.

I say nothing. I lay there as Kakashi slides his hand down to my lower back and on my ass. I hear him breathe slowly and grab my hand that was by my face this whole time. I knew he wanted something in particular from me and I knew he would enjoy it as much as I would.

Now Kakashi was lying on the bed, with an arm holding him up to look at my tired face. He moves the hair from my face and gently touches my lips and then my cheeks again.

Kakashi was urging every minute he was with me. He forces me to shift back so he could lie on the bed properly. Kakashi slides himself under the covers and presses his forehead against mine, trying to stare right into my eyes. He kisses me softly on my nose and I could hear him slide his mask down, feeling the naked warmth of his face.

Now I really wanted to open my eyes, but if I did then he might leave. With those thoughts repeating, Kakashi kisses me again and trails it to my ear, "Kari…" he whispers softly, sending chills down my back as he caresses my shoulder and breathing slowly in my ear.

I moan slightly. My self-control was about to break and forcing me to give up, but I had to stay calm. Kakashi slides his hands down my arm and grabs my waist. I cringe as he tries to turn me on my back but I snuggle up in my pillow and grab his muscled arm and moan again. A slight chuckle was heard and he tries again, this time he gently slips his hands round my back and kisses me on the lips and turning me on my back. He trails the kiss to my neck and collar bone, I was nearly about to explode from the embrace.

Ever so slowly, my self-conscious was weakening as he aroused me more with every movement. Kakashi stops all of a sudden. I began to shiver slightly from the heat leaving me. I knew if he would leave this time I wouldn't get him back, so I slide my hands down the bed to find Kakashi's hand. I squeeze it gently.

Kakashi lies back down and my body had given in. I didn't bother trying to resist. I knew it wouldn't work in the end. Kakashi grabs my arm and turns me on my back. Now Kakashi's hand was under my back and he was slowly moving it down and tucks his hand under my pants.

I moan in pleasure until I open my eyes, staring right at the man, who just gave me a smile. My tired eyes stared at Kakashi as he slowly undressed me. He throws my pants somewhere in the room and removes his shirt.

Both hands on either side of my body, Kakashi stares into my green eyes and smiles gently. I smile back at the man and he removes my shirt, revealing my naked body.

Soon, Kakashi's pants were off and he was on top of me. I felt my heart race, knowing what was going to happen next. With one swift motion, Kakashi moves my legs apart and was in between them. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for Kakashi's next move.

I could feel Kakashi was getting hard just by staring at me with a pleasing smile. He leans in and kisses me on the neck, trailing it until his lips met with mine. He thrusts once and I felt that it had already begun. I gasp in pleasure as he moves up and down again and again.

I wrap my arms around Kakashi's waist and back, holding him tight against me. He kisses me softly before thrusting harder, making me swing my head back (if that was even possible). Kakashi slowly speeds up, making me moan loudly.

One thrust after another, I grab the bed sheets, holding back what I was enduring until the pain ceased. I gasp again and Kakashi was reaching his climax. Kakashi moans pleasurably as he moved. I felt Kakashi was about to explode and withdraws quickly, his seed spilt on the bedspread.

He stares at me as he catches his breath and kisses me on the forehead. Kakashi lies down next to me and I crawl my upper body on top of him, hearing his now steady heartbeat, I smile softly as Kakashi wraps his arm around my shoulders.

Now weary, I feel my heartbeat slow down steadily as my eyes were slowly closing. I was tired now and had my head rested on Kakashi's chest and close my eyes.

"I love you…" I murmur as I fall asleep.

I could feel Kakashi's hand play with my hair gently before falling asleep as well and we both drift off in our dreams until morning came.

Me: whew… that story was intense.

Kakashi: yeah…sweat drops

Me: so what did you think of it?

Iruka: umm…I think it was good…just detailed O.o

Me: it's the most detailed story I've ever written

Kakashi: whoa, yeah I guess it is

Iruka: I wonder if Gai and the others read this:

Gai and the others: yea we did!!!

Me: oh I feel so happy, another fanfic done

Kakashi: now review please, for me and Yan -


End file.
